


This feeling like my life's begun at last

by Atanvarnie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Courfeyrac, Asexual Enjolras, Baby Grantaire, Canon Era, Cosette brings home strange boys she met on the street far ealier, Cosette is a sweetheart, Dancing, Gay Marriage is Legal, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marius and Enjolras finally make an appearance, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sadness, aromantic asexual combeferre, baby cosette, child fic, combeferre deals with so much, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanvarnie/pseuds/Atanvarnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a light on in her shed everyday for a week. She can't let her papa know because there's a boy with eyes like hers she has to meet.</p>
<p>Or Cosette isn't the only one adopted by Valjean. And Enjolras has his world changed by a burst of light</p>
<p>adapted from a kinkmeme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in the valley of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rorypondinthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorypondinthetardis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Things Lost and Things Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853672) by [fangirl_squee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee). 



Cosette took her first steps towards the garden hesitating for a moment before straitening her shoulders and pulling on her white night gown. “I am not afraid” her voice was quiet and only held a trace of the fear inside her. But she stepped forward and out of the house. For a week now there had been a light in the shed but she knew it wasn't her papa sleeping in there any more. She had no idea why he didn't want any of the nice things that she only dreamt about having before- _In that place_. But now he’s staying inside now on a soft bed, someone was in the shed. She didn't tell her papa because he’d take them away again and there’s someone she wants to see again. A small boy she thought it was a boy but he was so small it was hard to tell but when he looked at her she knew those eyes she still had them no matter how nice it was here. So she could be brave.

She was light, still small from _that place_ but she was getting bigger and her head wasn't dizzy any more. But she could still move silently. Her papa hated it when she moved silently suggested getting a bell for her like a kitty so she wouldn't scare him. She thought that was silly because moving silently was all she could do. She doesn't remember the times when she used to have loud footsteps when they brought attention and attention was never a good thing there. Especially at night if she was to take a little something, just to keep warm, to get a little food. Even Eponine learnt to be quiet then she was scared of that man too. Part of her wondered if she was always scared.

Slipping up next to a hole in the shed she couldn't see anyone big she wasn't dumb, she knew to get papa if a big person was in the shed. But she didn't want to worry him he always had trouble sleeping at night especially when it was cold. She didn't understand why when he woke up he said it was hot as hell below. When her eyes caught on movement there was someone in the shed. She peered closer the lump of rags was moving. Waiting, she was good at waiting she had beaten the cat at staring once, for the lump to move when she saw his face. It was the boy the tiny boy from before, he looked even tinier now all curled up. Clothes hanging from his skeleton frame, bruises on pale skin. She doesn't have to be brave now. She knows him the tiny boy with sad eyes.

Her thoughts stopped for a moment. A way for her to be like her papa he took her in now she can do the same for this boy. Moving around to the door she pushed it open on its creaking hinges when he suddenly moved his arms flying up towards his face, as his face turned away. His voice was high and terrified words flying out his mouth to fast for her to understand them but the word sorry was repeated over and over again.

“It’s okay.” Her mind was blank all she could think of was why was this child was crying when she came in. She stopped just inside closing the door behind her; maybe he was scared of the dark. Her papa was scared of the dark too though he never wanted to light candles just for him. But the boy just kept up the barrage of words before pausing and looking through the gaps between his fingers.

“I’ll just go. I'm sorry.” Up close she could see even more marks on the boy and the way he shook under her gaze. “I'm sorry I won’t come back please don’t tell anyone I'm here I'm sorry.” She doesn't know why he’s so scared she shut the door so the dark can’t get him. She steps forward noticing the way he shakes even more, she stops and sits down. She thought it was just the size of everything that made him look small. The way she always does, papa says she’ll grow into the world carving her own space in it, but this boy is even tinier like the wind was going to carry him away.

“It’s okay. I was looking for you anyway. I'm glad you’re here. My name’s Cosette.” At the sound of her voice the boy flinched his head covered in matted dark curls hunched further into the curve of his neck. Waiting for him to respond she stared at him. Maybe he didn't know that papa says you should introduce yourself to people. She wasn't allowed to before; the only people who saw her scared her more than _that man_. “You should introduce yourself.” With this the boys head lifted slightly his blue eyes staring at the floor.

“I'm Grantaire.” His voice was quiet like he didn't want to disturb the air with his voice, which Cosette found very odd because he kept saying sorry but she knew his name now. She wanted to ask why he was in her shed but she knew his eyes and the nights where she couldn't stand to be in their house any more. The way that anywhere else even if it was colder was better than there.

So she moved past him watching the way he flinched and grabbed the blanket that she had put in here in case papa decided to sleep outside in the shed again. So he wouldn't have to be alone out here. Pulling it out she placed it over Grantaire’s shoulders she decided to talk to her papa tomorrow about why he flinches so much. Papa knows everything. She curled up in a ball wishing that she had brought something with her but she met the boy so maybe she’s only allowed one wish. (She never thought it was possible to be taken away from there, never thought to wish for it. She’s glad she didn't because papa is better than anyone else who would have taken her, and now she gets to talk to the boy- to Grantaire. Maybe she won’t be all alone in the big house with only her echo to talk to when papa goes away.)

She felt something cover her, to see Grantaire placing the blanket over her when he was still shivering. Tilting her head letting her brown curls fall over her shoulders she looked at him. “I can go you don’t need to stay here. Why did you give me this?” He was holding on to one edge of the blanket rubbing it slightly between his fingers like he’d never touched anything this nice before. She still does that too from time to time, not quite used to having anything. Part of her thinks one day everyone will realise she’s not right for this part, a bundle of rags pretending to be a pretty doll.

“You’re staying here and I'm staying here. We’ll just have to share okay?” Her tone suggested that this was not a question more of a statement. Waiting for a timid nod she pulled him under the blankets and closed her eyes. Waiting for him to relax she wondered if she should go get her papa to carry him inside. But then she reasoned to herself if papa sleeps out here then it must be okay, I’ll grab him in the morning. Letting his breathing calm her she waited till Grantaire fell asleep before pushing more of the blankets over him. She meant to go back to the house to drag another blanket outside he was still so cold, but her eyes were heavy she just wanted to rest them for a minute when she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so whilst I was stalking the exr tag I found this beautiful fic. But my mind went what happens if Jvj takes R in as well. And you know I'm blaming Talia and B for this so not my fault.


	2. Even the darkest night will end

Something was moving under Cosette. She shifted turning towards the warmth on the left side. Her eyes were heavy; the warmth was coaxing her back to sleep removing the cold from her bones. With a shudder her eyes jolted awake who took her out of the shed looking up she sighed.

“Papa” Her words were joyful she could show him how much she was like him now taking in poor orphan strays. But the look on her papa’s face made her worry.

“Cosette, my child. What were you doing in the shed?” His face was lined more than usual. She turned her face away part of her was scared that she hard scared him another afraid that she would make him angry enough to return her. She noticed that he had managed to carry her back to her room.

“You know that this room is yours for as long as we live here right? You don’t have to stay outside?” He tried to make his tone even but inside he was a mess. His thoughts were racing, he knew that he was right to take her from that family but was he really the best parent? She already woke him from his nightmares, he brought the threat of the law against her, and now she might be copying his sleep patterns. Why did he think it was ever okay to raise a child? His thoughts were stopped in their tracts when Cosette opened her mouth

“But I had to stay with him, why did he leave?” She was staring up at him; her pale blue eyes were wide tears starting to form ready to cascade down her cheeks. Valjean stared down at her, his thought process was frozen by the idea that not only was Cosette able to sneak out when she was a small child but the idea she was sneaking out and with someone who could of hurt her. All his thoughts were wrapped around how much he had failed Fantine when Cosette continued “I wanted to be like you.”

Once again his thoughts were stopped in their tracks. “What are you talking about?” Maybe his thoughts were wrong. Waiting for her to start speaking he placed her down on her bed still not letting go of her, he didn’t think he would be able to let her out of his sight for a while, he pulled the blankets over her.

“You took me in.” Her voice was shaky with her tears. “I wanted to show you how much like you I am. He’s so small he won’t take up much space and I’ll share everything I have. So why did he leave?” His thoughts were frozen but his tongue started to move he didn’t realise he was speaking until Cosette’s tears started to fade away and her smile started to reappear.

“He might have gone to bring you back a gift, but we can get the shed ready if he comes back in the meantime okay? We can bring some more blankets out to the shed and when he comes back you can tell me and we can take him in okay?” He didn’t think that he could bear to see Cosette’s tears if this boy never came back.

“Can we do it now Papa? So that he’ll know he’s okay to sleep in there and that he’ll soon be living with us.” Her face was lighting up with hope, her hands curling up into small fists excited to show Grantaire the world her Papa introduced her to, to soft fabrics bright colours, and to introduce him to her Papa. Part of her hoping that this child will reintroduce her back to the lives of others for a house filled with more than an echo. To another child who will hopefully smile back at her again.

He started to smile with the light shining from Cosette. “If you know what you want to take.” His heart was lightened by the smile on her face, and by the frantic way she gathered her blanket in her arms. “Is that all?”

“Nope.” Her cheeriness had infected her tone of voice as well. “But we can take more trips, right?” Her voice wavered slightly as she clutched the blanket closer towards her chest.

“All the trips you want.” Valjean smiled down at her as her scooped her up into his arms, kissing the top of her head easily swinging her and the draping blanket down the stairs and out of the house. “Now onward to fix this tiny shed into a place worthy of my dear Cosette.” Humming as he stepped outside listening to her recollection of last night, he carried her to the edge of the shed before placing her on the ground picking up most of the blanket as he did so.

She pushed the door open ready to turn this shed into a place where she could wrap Grantaire up and then take him home when she stopped and turned round to see her papa looking curiously down at her.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can just wait for him to show up if you don’t want to get your blanket dirty.” Valjean realised that Cosette had stopped his thoughts more than usual today and that his tongue was acting far more reliable than his head when she suddenly smiled bright.

“He’s still here Papa look.” She was gesturing widely with her arm pointing repeatedly towards the scrunched up blanket he thought Cosette had kicked off in her sleep. Staring at the ball he could see the blankets moving up and down slightly like the shallowest of breaths were being taken. But it wasn’t possible right? His thoughts were questioning as he moved past Cosette who was jumping slightly on the spot. No way could that tiny ball hold a child, his mind flashed back to the ramble of words Cosette had been saying earlier. No way could someone old enough to speak like that could fit in such a small space. Tentively he reached out not know what he wanted to find under the blankets the boy there and be smaller then he thought, or for him not to be there and break Cosette’s heart.

He pulled the cloth away, still not sure what he wanted to see until the cloth revealed the boy. Then he realised whatever he was expecting the boy- Grantaire to look like it wasn’t this. Staring down at the fragile frame wondering how he could be that small, smaller than Cosette. The bruises’ painted a far too vivid picture of events across his scared skin. Lost to the world of dreams Grantaire showed no movement apart from fluttering breaths. Valjean wondered if it was possible for the boy to wake up, if it was best to get attached to this fragile creature when Cosette pushed past him to pull the heavy blanket over the boy.

Surprisingly serious she turned around to look her papa in the eyes. “He was really cold last night; this blanket will warm him up better right?” Looking at this fierce child Valjean felt the slightest bit of hope, this child saved him fights for him in the night, and maybe she’ll do the same for this boy who already has part of his heart.

“You know what would be better?” Waiting for her to shake her head slightly her eyes demanding to know what she missed. Grabbing her he pulled her close to his chest a murmured “hold on.” Before ruffling her hair “taking him inside are you sure you want to share a room with him. We could get him one of his own?”

“No. He tried to give the blanket. I need to make sure he uses it.” Staring down at her pouting face Valjean realised that she wasn’t going to let anything happen to Grantaire. Making sure that she had a good hold on him, he reached down to pull the boy into his arms. Pausing slightly when he realised he somehow weighed less then he looked. Before turning around to carry his children back into their home. Wondering what this child will be like once he’s awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point this will turn out happy okay I promise. If you have any questions or any advice on how to make things not sad please comment, or you can find me at atanvarnie.tumblr.com 


	3. and the sun will rise

Grantaire woke up warm, this was a surprise part of him was sure he was still sleeping but he could feel the bruises on his skin ache. He didn’t want to open his eyes. Sleep was still clinging to him but the soft bed made it hard for him to return to sleep, it was too soft. And yet he wanted more of it, part of him was thinking back to what his parents said that he was a selfish undeserving child. He was warm and soft and yet all he wanted was more to enjoy this for as long as he could before he had to go back. He knew he wouldn’t have been missed yet unless something had gone wrong again like it always did and someone needed to be blamed. 

Then he remembered what had happened last night. Someone must have found them in the shed together, that they decided to take him back to his parents. This had happened before with a policeman with dark skin and angry lines on his face but was kind to him. The man was like his father speaking of numbers he liked the man better when he spoke of horses. Grantaire could pay attention to him them but even when Grantaire fell asleep against him he never raised his voice; he still took him back there though. The man said it was because street children always steal and that stealing leads to prison. Grantaire still didn’t understand what the difference between prison and his home was meant to be as his home was the worst place he could think of. 

He was lying to himself again he had gotten used to the way his parents tried him it was only for the week after the policeman had dropped him off that was hard for a week it felt like they loved him that everything bad had gone away that they had missed him. He was even allowed to sleep on a bed. But just when he had hoped for a second that this was the way it was going to be from then on, it all went back to normal. 

He started to panic he couldn’t go back there he couldn’t and it was happing again. He could never control his breathing it just kept coming faster and faster. He couldn’t think anymore- that was usually a blessing his thoughts and his mouth usually got him in trouble. But he couldn’t think because all the air had been stolen. He remembered telling his sister this once when he still had a sister before she moved away to live with her husband. She laughed he remembered that and the sound of her voice telling him that there was plenty of air and even if there wasn’t he was so tiny he barely took any air as it was. 

This wasn’t any help at all because all the air was still gone he couldn’t get enough he was his thoughts were falling to pieces in his head. He was trying to be quiet his sister used to joke about the noises he made. That he would go on until he passed out, that was preferable to what his father would do to him if he disturbed him. But it wasn’t his father’s face that appeared before him it was the girl from last night. The one with the sweet voice and dark curls and why was she here? Grantaire was looking at her like she wasn’t real because she couldn’t be no one was ever nice to him without looking to gain something from him. And this girl was looking at him like she cared. And he wanted to keep her with him he did but there was no air, not enough for him and definitely not enough for both of them. 

He could hear her though her voice “what was wrong?” Her voice was panicky and breathy trying to understand what he was trying to get across his loud breathing. Her hands not as smooth as he expected calluses’ that had healed over but not yet merged into soft skin. He could hear himself getting louder as he tried to tell her that there wasn’t enough air. She didn’t seem to understand him but her face was scared and Grantaire wished he wasn’t doing this to her that he could disappear and take his loud annoying breathing with him. 

She disappeared- he couldn’t hear her footsteps over his breathing. He couldn’t hear her run though out the house calling out to her papa. He couldn’t hear Valjean running through the house towards him his breaths was all he could hear. His thoughts were white. But he could see this man who appeared in his sight. Bigger that his father even bigger then the policeman who carried him around easily. But his face was panicked and even softer then the policeman. He stared up at the man who wasn’t angry at the noise he was making just pulled Grantaire’s arms down from where he had been grasping at his own throat. 

Looked at him and said his voice was smooth and calm “there’s enough air.” It felt like a lie. How could it be true when he was struggling to breathe? 

Valjean was staring down at this child his mind rushing through thoughts, his body acting on remembered instinct from his time in prison. How could he have taken anything useful from that place? The evidence was staring up at him, but how could this child have the same problem that some prisoners used to get. He remembered Alphonse his cell was opposite his own. He was quiet and got along well with the other prisoner’s but he had this problem too. His breaths would become deep and panicked and he would curl up until he passed out. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked Alphonse why this happened. The answer was not what he was expecting. 

“I don’t really know they just happen the air just leaves the room and I know there’s enough air really, but at the same time there’s not enough and this makes no sense.” He spoke with confidence as always but there was a lit to his voice that didn’t come out very often. Valjean remembered that day like the rest of his prison days a long nightmare that would never go away. But he also remembered the days spent across from Alphonse and what he could do to help. 

He looked down at the child his breathing was getting quieter but he was still conscious pulling back to give the child more room he found himself being climbed on by Cosette. Who had decided that she was going to keep this boy no matter the cost. She waited for his breathing to return to the pace it was outside and then smiled. 

“Papa this is Grantaire. Grantaire this is my papa. I’ve decided that you can live here with us.” It had occurred to her at this point that this might not be what Grantaire wanted so she reluctantly added. “If you want to but you can’t stay in the shed. You get to share a room with me. You’ve already got a bed here.”

She could understand the confusion on his face, she had felt it to. Why her papa had decided to take her in but she knows that it was the best choice that she ever made. Her papa lifted her off his lap and onto the bed. 

“I’m going to get Grantaire some water he’s got to decide for himself if he wants to stay here okay?” He was looking at her with his strict please do what I say face, he didn’t use it very often and Cosette was unwilling to break his trust in her. So she agreed. Waiting for him to leave the room she turned back to Grantaire who was still curled up in disbelief. 

“Papa is really nice you know. He took me in too.” She could see the curious look on his face and knowing that he wouldn’t ask any questions on his own yet she continued. “My mother left me with an inn keeper and his wife so she could get work and pay for my up keeping. When she died papa came in her place to take me away from there. Mother didn’t have any idea that what she was sending wasn’t enough to pay them to take care of me so they sent me off to do jobs in return. Papa won’t let me do that here. He doesn’t make me work at all. He just wants me to be happy.”

Grantaire was staring at her in disbelief because he could see on her face that she was telling the truth but why would this man take in one orphan and willing bring in Grantaire as well. Cosette is return was also reading his face thanking god that Grantaire’s face was so expressive. 

“Papa is a very kind man and won’t make you go back to where ever it is that you came from before.” She was begging that Grantaire would believe her that he was going to come and stay with her. She didn’t notice that Valjean was waiting next to the door listening to his daughter speak wondering how she was so light after her years in darkness. Not understanding that Cosette felt the same way about him. 

“But does he want me here?” Grantaire’s voice broke he wanted so much to be part of this family he saw the way Cosette went towards her papa all the time she wasn’t scared of him and she understood and he wasn’t ready to let her go.

At this point Valjean had to re-enter the room. “I do want you here. But I have a question do you think Grantaire Fauchelevent works as a name?”

Cosette’s face lit up and her smile was wide as she turned around to look at her papa. “I think it works very well papa. Do you?” She asked Grantaire as she turned again to face him. He nodded wondering how he’s gone from living in a shed to being welcomed as part of their family. “I always wanted a little brother.”

“I’m not little.” Grantaire stated crossing his arms “I’m almost ten.” 

Cosette looked at him pouting slightly. “I’m almost ten too. And I’m bigger.”

“In how many months?” He wasn’t going to back down. 

“Seven.” Waiting for him to answer she stared him down.

“Two. I’m older.” There was a small smile on his face.

“Fine but I’m taller and bigger so I’m your big sister.”

“That’s not how it works.”

Valjean stared at the children arguing on the bed. His house being filled with laughter again and he was glad that Cosette had decided to bring in this child from the cold he was lighting up this house and Costte even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will include happiness and dancing. You can find me here or at my tumblr atanvarnie.tumblr.com


	4. And the righteous hurry past

Valjean could hear the laughter coming from the house before he could open the door. It had been a long six months but to have his family laughing made every struggle worth it. Opening the door he was ready to call to them when he heard the laughing being filled with screams of delight and footsteps approaching him. 

“Papa” Grantaire’s voice shrieked down the hall running towards Valjean. Ah there she was Valjean thought to himself as Cosette turned round the corner her arms out reached wanting to grab Grantaire before he could hide behind Valjean’s legs. 

Valjean smiled as he felt R run behind him. “My dear Cosette have you come to give your papa a hug?” He could feel her face smile as she pressed her head into his chest wrapping his arms around her. Pulling back he twisted his head to look behind him, seeing Grantaire still out of range of his sister’s arms but wanting to join the hug. He turned to Cosette.

“Do you think we should give Grantaire a hug before you go chasing him around the house again?” He looked down at her face, which was considering the prospects of this before nodding sharply and stepping back to let Valjean have control of his arms again. Reaching down he grabbed Grantaire pulling him into his arms. “Is your big sister teasing you again?”

Valjean could feel Grantaire’s tiny hands grip at his back nodding into Valjean’s shoulder. “Yes.” He could hear the pouting in Grantaire’s voice. “She’s not bigger. I’m older. So I’m bigger.” 

“That’s not how it works.” Cosette piped up her hands twitching just waiting for her papa to put Grantaire down so she could remind him that she was taller than him. Seeing this look in his daughter’s eyes Valjean adjusted his arms to hold Grantaire with one, using his free arm to grab Cosette. 

“Run.” Valjean let Grantaire down holding on to a squirming Cosette. 

“Not fair papa.” She stared at him Valjean was wondering how scary that look would become when she was older. 

“Very fair. How long have you been chasing him around?” He never though he would be able to have this. His nieces and nephews were always quiet and the house was too cramped to run around in. He had found them again afterwards but he could only give them enough money to live Javert was always close behind and knew how much they had meant to him. But even then he could never have imagined having children of his own, he had always wished for it but he knew that people like him didn’t get married. 

“Not very long.” He could see a glint in her eyes, but her smile was still sweet. Dark ringlets that were once pulled back neatly, now her hair had become loose and tangled. He could also see tiny green finger prints and smudges on her arms. He wondered about what had happened this time.

“Just long enough?” He put her down he had given his son a long enough head start and he had plans for later on that wouldn’t work if the two of them wore each other out now.

“Exactly papa.” She gave one last big smile before turning around ready to hunt down Grantaire. 

“Not much longer okay?” He raised his voice enough to be heard down the hall. 

“Only if I win.” Was the shout he got in return. Part of him wanted to be surprised at this but his darling daughter was determined to win, and his son was quick enough to out run her. He was still betting that Cosette was going to win out of stubbornness if nothing else. 

He walked towards the kitchen wanting to get food ready for when they end up curled up tired from running around. Mindlessly preparing the food his thoughts were with the giggles he could hear coming from the rest of the house. 

Knowing that the food was going to be done soon and hearing the giggles being replaced with more shrikes and tired sighs he was ready to grab the children. Cosette came into the kitchen carrying her brother who was trying to wriggle out of her grip. The two of them were a mess hair sticking out in all directions more paint had been smeared on faces and hands. 

“So you won then.” Valjean asked raising one eyebrow. Wondering when they had managed to cover themselves in even more paint. 

“Yes I did.” Her grin was delighted the pout on Grantaire’s face was anything but. “Well what did we agree?” She shook him slightly waiting until he opened his mouth to stop. 

“Cosette is slightly taller than me.” He was pouting “now let me down.” Valjean was shocked that he admitted it he was as stubborn as Cosette over somethings. “Leave my paints alone next time.” This explained it Cosette didn’t usually touch Grantaire’s paints, willing to talk to him as he painted, her, the windows, the garden or anything that caught his eye. She had no interest in using them and usually left them alone but she was determined to get Grantaire to say that she was taller. 

“Go wash up.” Hopefully this would be the end of this, at least for the week he had an idea for the evening which would only work if they weren’t running around. As they left to tidy up he could hear the sound of the two talking to each other as he got the food ready to be served.

He waited for them to enter before he sat down. It was hard to imagine how much the last year had on the two of them Cosette was taller than ever and no longer looked underfed, but the biggest change was how her face looked she was glowing with happiness and was turning into a beautiful child. Grantaire had changed as well though he had barely gotten any taller he was no longer flinching and the sadness that had covered him had mostly been removed. Like Cosette he was glowing with happiness. Valjean was confused how he could have affected these two children this much. 

He waited for them to start eating sharing out the food, he could she Cosette looking at him to make sure he was sharing the food with them. Grantaire didn’t understand why Cosette always looked at papa when he was serving the food and throughout the meal but he joined in making a note to ask her about it later. 

After the meal was complete and the dishes were washed up Valjean knelt down in front of Cosette “I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to dance?” He knew it was the right thing to ask when she smiled at him eyes lighting up. Jumping up and down she pulled him up and towards the empty part of the floor. 

He started to lead her around the room she loved it so much, he started to wonder if he should hire someone to teach her. Grantaire was watching them and started to sing to give them some music to dance to. He never need to know how to dance even as mayor but if dancing was always this fun he thought as he started spinning her he was going to make it part of their lives. He was also waiting for Grantaire to ask to join in he could see the look on his face he thought it was fun.

“Can I join in?” His voice was quiet Valjean thought that where ever he was from before it would always affect him but he was going to everything he could for his children.

“Cosette my dear.” Valjean said to her as he let go of her hands, she stepped back humming to herself. Valjean started to lead Grantaire around the room swaying to Cosette’s melody repeating the dance he had with Cosette. Once Cosette started to sing he started spinning Grantaire around the room. He was definitely going to invest in a dancing teacher. 

“Can I have a go?” Cosette asked Valjean her hand towards Grantaire. 

“Go ahead” As he let go of Granatire’s hand, “but usually people say may I cut in or may I have this dance.” 

Cosette smiled and concentrated in order to remember this. Turning to Grantaire she asked “may I have this dance.” She waited for him to nod before sweeping him around in huge circles. 

Yes he thought to himself I think a dance teacher would be very welcome here. When his thoughts were distracted by the children dancing he didn’t notice time slip by until he heard a shout from outside. The three of them froze for a second before Valjean ran outside hiding from prying eyes by the shadow of the bushes. He could see someone getting arrested could it be him? Had he found his hiding place at last? Turning around he had to get the children away from here. 

Running back inside, he saw the two of them standing where he left them. “Pack your things children, we need to leave.” He could see confusing on Grantaire’s face and some on Cosette’s as well but she had done this once before. Was this to be their life never having a permanent place to live as they were hunted down? Nudging them out of the room he ran to his own placing the silver candlesticks in his bag wrapped in some of his clothing. He could her Cosette telling Grantaire what to take he needed to hurry Javert could be on them soon. 

Time passed in a blur he felt himself move without thinking as he packed everything he could need, calling a carriage, checking that the children had everything they needed to disappear into the night again. 

Things were silent inside the carriage none of them wanting to draw attention to themselves Javert’s face was clear in Valjean’s mind. The children however imagined something much scarier to affect their beloved papa so much. Seeing him freeze up when a horse went past them. The police were out in droves tonight searching for someone. Grantaire whispered to Cosette as another horse and rider passed by his voice shouting order for a prisoner to be found.

“I know him. He took me away from the streets back to where I used to live. He likes horses though.” When he said this Cosette’s eyes grew large.

“So do I. You can’t let him see you okay? Promise me this. He’ll take you away back there again. He wanted to split me and papa up the last time I saw him.” Her voice was grave but low enough that Valjean couldn’t hear what they were saying. His mind was wrapped up with the man who passed them wondering if they could really escape from him so easily.

“Okay I promise.” Grantaire was still wondering why they were hiding from the police but if that’s what Cosette and his papa wanted him to do he would, even if the man was nice and liked horses he wasn’t going to take Grantaire away from his family and back to before.

As the three of them left the city Javert was determined to find 24601, sending his men to search everywhere he noticed a carriage go past he was ready to stop it when he noticed one of the children inside it. He was the boy that he had taken back to his parents. He knew he wasn’t wrong to do that now; it had been wearing down on him if it was the right thing to do some of the bruises could have been there longer than a week after all. When he had found out that 24601 could have been spotted in this town he had decided to check up on the boy just in case. 

Arriving back at the house that was meant to be 24601’s hideout he was unsurprised to see it empty the thief got away whilst he was arresting another thief. The shout must have been a warning. He turned to face the informant when he started to speak about the children he had in his care.

“What do you mean children?” Javert’s voice was low waiting for the informant to give him information about the children, information he should have had days ago. It was bad enough that Valjean used a child as an excuse to steal in the first place. He could be corrupting the children to follow in his footsteps. 

The informant haltingly gave the information when a familiar description of Valjean’s son gave Javert an uncomfortable idea. Turning his back on the informant Javert rode towards the house he dropped the child off. Disturbing the couple inside he demanded to know where their son was. He was not expecting the drunk slurring that came out of the father’s mouth.

“That brat? He’s gone finally. He left once before but you had to bring him back didn’t you dear inspector. We haven’t seen him for months.” With this the inspector turned around pushing his horse to try and catch up to the carriage. However it was too late the carriage had already gone the roads too dry to leave a trail. This easy escape only lead Javert more determined than ever to find them.

He had no idea that inside the carriage Valjean was thanking god for their easy escape knowing the next time it would be much harder. Watching Grantaire and Cosette stare out of the window, Cosette curling round Grantaire. She wasn’t going to let anyone take her brother away from her. 

“Where are we going papa? To Paris?” She had heard about balls and dances that go on in the capital whilst she was outside listening to people. 

“Not yet child someday though, we’re going to see a friend first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at university now so updates will be irregular. Thank you for reading this, as always you can find me at my tumblr.


	5. God rewards all the good that you do

“Cosette, come on you already have the neighbours tutting at your make up do you really need to aggravate them.” Grantaire was leaning against the door frame watching his sister applying the finale touches of her make up in front of her vanity.

“Yes, you seem to take great pleasure in it why can’t I?” She refused to turn round to look at him knowing that he would be smirking knowing that he took far too much pleasure about being the polite well behaved child being led astray by his big sister. Pouting slightly about the fact that he had learnt he could get away with so much more if he let everyone think he was the younger sibling.

“Because we’re going to be late you can’t let the city of Paris be without their lark.”

“Only if you let me practice on you again, you saw how that boy looked at you the other day like he would devour you.” She said with a smirk. She hadn’t stayed with the nuns for very long but she had stayed for long enough to know their stories. One of the nuns had heard about her mother when one of the other nuns had criticised her _choice_ of work. It turned out that she had been _a fallen woman_ too, and still accepted into god’s embrace.  _Angèle_ had made sure before she had left with her papa that she should never be ashamed of her mother.

“Cosette that’s obscene.” He flushed at her words “and not true, we can’t all be as beautiful as you. But if it’ll make you hurry then yes.” __

“But of course.” Smiling serenely she stood up and walked over to her brother, she was still taller than him. These days she was taller than most people. She ducked down to kiss his check before running down the stairs shouting back “who’s late now.”

* * *

 

“The students are really going at today don’t you think?” Cosette whispered to her brother watching the people crowd around a make shift stage they could hear the screams down the street. “Do you think we should go and see what’s going on?” She didn’t stop walking although she turned her head to look down the road where the people were amassed. She wanted to join them to bring about change not just on a small scale helping such a small amount of people but wanting to help everyone. She could feel Grantaire’s hand gripping hers and she clung back to it in return she wasn’t ever going to lose him, or leave him behind.

“They going to be disrupted soon I don’t think the king will have forgotten what happened the last time the people rioted. Do you really want to be there when the police come? What good will two more people do there, we can help more over here.” Despite what Grantaire was saying he wanted to join in to be a part of that community to fully believe that the people could succeed and change will come on a large scale. But he couldn’t make himself believe that it could happen he knew that change was meant to come with this new king and nothing had happened, but small change that he could believe in. His papa had saved him and he could now help others. He still couldn’t tell if the hand he was using to hold on to Cosette was to keep her here or hoping that she would go and take him with her.

“Children, come over here.” With their papa’s voice calling out to them their decision was made walking over to him they could hear the sound of horses galloping down the street rushing past the place where they were, heading straight for mass of screaming people. They both saw the look of terror that flashed across his face and hurried towards him, letting go of each other’s hands to hold on to their papa reassuring him that they were safe and with him.

Sharing a look behind their Papa’s back they decided to try and hurry their charity giving today, they could hear the police breaking up the crowd and they knew that anyone of those police officers could be Javert. He had been tracking them all over France; it seemed that the second they had settled down and were starting to relax he would find them again.

Pausing as Valjean started talking to a man down on his luck Grantaire and Cosette looked up to see that the students weren’t stopping, passing out leaflets trying to get the scared masses to talk to them to them, to become part of the revolution. But no one wanted to stop to listen to them anymore the arrival of the police had broken the spell the students had over the crowd, reminding them that there was so much to lose, and though they were angry were they ready to risk it all for the chance that life could get better, when the possibility of life getting worse was overshadowing them.

Stepping closer to Cosette, Grantaire smiled at her knowing that she wanted to go and talk to one of the students to bring a little hope that people were listening to them, but also wanting to remind them that now isn’t the right time that the people were too scared to do anything that support must be built before protestations can arise in the street. Knowing that she felt this way made Grantaire wilt on the inside he was just like the scared people on the streets fleeing before the power the police and the monarchy held. Even worse he was now part of the bourgeoisie he was part of the system that was gaining from the oppression of the lower classes. Still he couldn’t bring himself to do more than this to hope that someone would bring the corrupt system down. He couldn’t bear to lose his sister, his papa not now. All he could do was pray and try to help those they came across knowing that there were so many more people he couldn’t help.

Taking his Papa’s arm they stared walking down the road towards the remains of the students hoping that the police would have chased down any rioter they could of found rather than staying behind, knowing that changing their path now would alert the less scrupulous that there was something going on with them, for what reason could the upper classes have for avoiding the police.

Cosette smiled sadly knowing that her father was worried, that he was doing everything possible to not show his fear about the possibility that Javert was near show. She tried to think of something to distract him when she remembered something it had been a while since she had made Grantaire blush over his height and that was something she had to fix.

“Papa, I’ve just realised something.” He voice was sweet causing Grantaire to look up at her wondering what she had planned, knowing that tone of voice was never good news. She tightened her grip on Grantaire’s arm so he couldn’t get away. “Remember when little one here was even smaller.” She ignored Grantaire’s protestations over being called little one with ease. “And he was so determined to hold on to both of us, but he couldn’t reach the ground so we had to swing him everywhere.” He words were coming out more and more hesitantly realising that this story might not have been the best choice, the story was funnier in her head. When she looked over at her father seeing a real smile on his face rather than the painted on smile he had been using.

“Ah yes back when little one here was even smaller and cuter.”

“Papa don’t agree with her.” Grantaire pouted “why do I have such a mean baby sister.” Turning to face Cosette promising revenge with his eyes, hoping that she would understand that he wanted to make Papa smile too and that their bickering would be at least some form of distraction.

“Because you are a small tiny evil human and have the most wonderful sister in the world.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Oh look it’s the boy from before the one who wanted to devour you. We should go say hello.”

Looking up he could see that Cosette wasn’t lying that the striking boy from before really was here. “Really Cosette papa’s here.” His voice was a murmur, the boy wasn’t his type he knew he was lying to himself that he was almost exactly his type beautiful but he didn’t know what the boy was like which had always been more important to him. Anyway he was with someone else, a girl and there was something familiar about what they were doing.

“Cosette can you tell what they’re doing there’s something familiar about it but I can’t remember? He pointed with his head towards the elegantly dressed boy and the girl next to him who didn’t seem to care about her clothing choices as long as they were warm. Making sure that their papa didn’t see this but he was looking at a couple who appeared to need charity.

“Slightly but I think there’s something else the girl seems familiar. But you’re right what are they doing?” But she was distracted from the ghosts of the past when she heard a cry from in front of her.

“Please monsieur there’s a child that hasn’t eaten today.” A male voice from in front of them grabbed their attention. Valjean looked around Cosette and Grantaire weren’t the only ones to notice that something unusual was going on here, so he let go of Grantaire before pushing both of his children away.  

Cosette and Grantaire followed his unvoiced instructions knowing that they would be in his way if anything were to happen, both of them wishing that there was something they could do to help when their attention was dragged away from their father to the two students coming down the street.

One of which was tall with long blonde hair and a bright red coat, he seemed to be the one demanding attention with his presence somehow able to get the people to listen to him to take the leaflets he was handing out. The other was much shier he couldn’t command attention by his mere presence but he could give encouragement to those who were charmed by the blonde welcoming them into the fray.

Four sets of eyes met and the world seemed to stop turning. It was with this look that love began to blossom within each of them. Time had stopped for the four of them each one of them content to live off looking at each other; it had not stopped for the rest of the street. They were dragged back into the events of the street with a scream from the unknown girl from earlier.

“Run for it, it’s Javert!” She had already turn to blend in with the crowd of bodies people could never resist a show. The elegant boy next to her had raced down the street. This was background noise to the two Fauchelevent’s who were more worried about the shout of their names and the thud of bodies colliding with the floor.

Their Papa came rushing towards them grabbing them by the arms. “Time to go.” Both of them wanted to stop, wanted to stay with the boys they didn’t even know the names of but they couldn’t disobey. However someone else had wanted them to stay behind Cosette could feel someone else grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her away from her family. Turning her head she could see it was the elegant boy.

He was pulling her back towards the group her father was running from she remembered those faces, how could she have forgotten. It seemed her past had caught up with her, but she wasn’t the scared child from before she wasn’t going to go back there without a fight. Looking at her family she could see that her papa was taking care of himself but still trying to get to both of his children. But she was glad that the Thernadier’s didn’t want to involve Grantaire in this, she didn’t think that he could ever raise his hand in violence even to protect himself he was too scared of becoming like them.

She breathed out grabbed the smooth hand digging into her wrist finding one of the long fingers and pulled it back enjoying the freedom this gave her. Stepping away from the screaming figure she winced it seemed that her display now meant they were looking for an easier target as she saw one of the previously motionless figures behind the ringleaders start moving towards Grantaire.

Getting ready to punch the boy in the face she stepped forwards but before she could do anything there was a sudden burst of movement and the boy went down. From behind the now floored figure the shy boy appeared sunlight shining down on auburn waves. She barely had enough time to smile at the boy before she could feel her father holding on to her, pulling her away from this mess. Turning she could see that the police had already arrived and they would have to get out of here quick. But she could also see that Grantaire was going to have the same problem that she had in wanting to stay. She could see the Blonde boy from earlier had run over thankfully he didn’t have to interfere in any fight.

Her attention was dragged towards the police officer of course it would be Javert, she was no longer surprised at his appearance, hoping that he didn’t recognise them, it had been years since he last saw their faces. She could feel her father holding on to her and Grantaire tightly she wasn’t paying attention to the words coming out of the inspectors mouth she was focusing on his movements waiting until he was turned away long enough for them to flee. With regret of leaving the boy whose name she still didn’t know behind she followed her family as they disappeared into the crowd.


	6. The colours of the world are changing day by day

Combeferre stared at his roommate watching half in fascination half resignation as the blonde paced around the room he didn’t seem to be aware that Combeferre was in the room or that he was muttering loudly to himself. Realising that they had a meeting to prepare for and that Enjolras had no idea how much time had passed Combeferre cleared his throat.

“So are you going to talk about this boy or just wear a hole into the floor?”

“What boy?” Enjolras’ face was tinted red, most people wouldn’t have noticed but Combeferre was skilled in deciphering Enjolras’ facial movements. Undeterred by Enjolras’ unskilled deflection Combeferre raised a single eyebrow an expression Enjolras was familiar with though it was usually directed towards Courfeyrac instead of himself. Sighing softly Enjolras started to speak, “the one I met whilst handing out leaflets. Well I didn’t really get to meet him actually, I didn’t even speak to him I just saw him.”

Combeferre’s expression didn’t change so Enjolras continued “it was after the police broke up the outside meeting I was with Marius looking for the bourgeoisie family that appears to help out the lower classes.” His lips twitched slightly he couldn’t stand the way the richest people in Paris could look at the starving masses and be content to do nothing. At least this family was trying unlike his own he though bitterly, they would have been horrified to learn what he was doing with most of the money they sent him. Using it to try and free Paris rather than using it, as it was expected, to look for a partner. Breaking out of this train of thought he continued with his recollection of events.

“I wanted to see if I could convince them to join us, or see if there was any way for them to persuade others into helping them distribute some of the wealth. When I saw them, god I sound like Courfeyrac, it was like finding all my revolutionary ideals at once. He was just there and suddenly everything changed for the moment our eyes met it was like nothing else mattered at all, then when our gaze was broken apart everything important to me had been rearranged. How can this happen I don’t know his name, what he thinks or believes, and yet he is as important to me as all of my ideals.”

Combeferre was frozen glad that Enjolras had continued pacing as he frantically tried to rearrange his thought processes to include this new figure into their revolution, he hadn’t expected that Enjolras was going to fall in love at first sight, he though Marius would be the one to fall in love with a glance. Unaware of this Enjolras continued.

“I can’t believe that Marius, Marius who Courfeyrac had to drag back into our meetings after his Napoleon speech, was able to interact with her.”

At this Combeferre’s world had set itself to rights knowing that this unknown person was going to be good to Enjolras as he had previously dedicated all of his time and passions to revolution and whilst he wasn’t uncaring about other people’s responsibilities, he could be unsympathetic towards them.

“To be fair to him he is the only one who will argue against me, you can’t just have people who agree with you all the time there needs to be different opinions or we will become stagnant. Interact how?” Combeferre questioned as he realised that still no names were being used, and wanting to know how he could track down the duo that had affected two of his friends in this way. As well as worrying about what this interaction between Marius and this girl could have been.

Enjolras paused knowing that Combeferre would not approve before looking him in his eyes. “Well do you remember the gang family I'm not really sure what they are which Eponine knows; the one that she is trying to break away from and kinda trying to stay with?” Seeing Combeferre nod dawning realisation in his eyes Enjolras pressed on. “Well it seemed that they had tried to steal from the bourgeoisie family.” He paused trying to figure out what to call the family, he remembered someone referring to the girl as a dove or a lark, but he wasn't paying attention to the other patrons of the Musain he wished he had so he had a name or a rebus for the other boy. “And there might have been the start of a fight.”  

“Might have been? This still doesn't explain Marius interaction with the girl.” Combeferre waited knowing that Enjolras’ part in the fight would become clear soon, he would rather wait until he had all the facts before he commented.

“Well I don’t think the gang realised the boy was part of the family, they seemed to know only about the girl and her father. So they grabbed her which led to Marius running over to her I think she might have broken the finger of the guy holding her, when Marius punched him. I can’t believe Marius got to save her, not that she looked like she needed to be saved, I just mean that Marius got to see her smile and she probably will never forget him. When I tried to run over to him, their father had already gotten involved and was taking them home. I mean I'm so glad that he wasn't involved and that’s he’s safe but I want him to know me.”

“Enjolras.” Combeferre’s voice was measured and even. “What did we tell you about getting into fights do you not remember the time you tried boxing with Bahorel or street fighting with Feuilly.”

“I would have been fine.” Wanting to remove the memories of him being a terrible barehanded fighter.

“Did you have your sword then?” Combeferre stared at him expecting an honest answer.

“No my sword is still waiting for the revolution; I don’t really want to be arrested at this point.” Enjolras shrugged off Combeferre’s question.

“Knives or pistol?” Combeferre stood up thankful for the extra half an inch he had over Enjolras.

“Knives.” Enjolras sighed out reluctantly.

“What did we agree? That we wouldn't carry weapons if there is a chance that the police are going to see us.”

“There were lots of people there I would have been able to get away, anyway if the police are going to arrest anyone they’re going to arrest me. I’m not going to let anyone else get thrown in jail because of my plans.”

“Is that really your choice to make Enjolras? We are all a part of this revolution, people will most likely die or get arrested; will the people you’re leading be thankful if you get arrested? Who will lead them after you? Will this boy of yours be thankful?”

“If this revolution is so dependent on me being the leader what makes it any better than the monarchy?”

Combeferre glared at Enjolras. “You know what I mean you know the ideals that your followers fight for do you really believe that they would turn into the same kind of ideals that the monarchy enforce? But you need to remember that people have different roles not everyone is suited to leading. Not all leaders have your skill and charm.” Moving around the table to pick up the folder of plan he had left on the other side he continued. “Do you want to want to continue this or go over the plans for today’s meeting?”

Knowing that he lost Enjolras exhaled, “plans.”

“To the café?” Combeferre asked as he pulled open the door.

* * *

 

“So I feel like I should warn you that Marius has fallen in love.” Combeferre looked up seeing Courfeyrac’s smiling face staring down at him before pulling out chair and grabbing the plans laid out on the table.

“Okay, I-” Combeferre started before being cut off.

“I hope Enjolras isn't going to have a problem with him declaring to the world, because that’s all he’s been doing since he saw her.” He stated relaxing into the chair and skimming over the plans.

“I highly doubt that Enjolras is in any position to comment.” With this Courfeyrac lifted his eyes from the plans cocking his head to the side in confusion. “So I feel like I should warn you Enjolras has fallen in love.” Combeferre smiled waiting to see Courfeyrac’s reaction.

“What?” Courfeyrac breathed out more to himself then to Combeferre. “What?” He repeated to Combeferre.

“I don’t think he’s realised this yet but if all goes their way Marius and Enjolras are going to be brother-in-law’s.” He did not look up from the pages he was annotating.

“That is going to be terrible and brilliant. But what do you mean Enjolras hasn't realised this yet?” Courfeyrac said grabbing a pen to add his own details to the plans.

“He’s been too busy thinking about the boy and how quickly he changed his world. And how Marius got to fight someone and therefore will be remembered by the person he loves, and he didn't even get to say hello.” Combeferre still didn't appear to look up from the pages but he was glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Courfeyrac’s reaction.

Pausing writing Courfeyrac thought back to how impulsive Marius was. “Marius got into a fight I’m glad all that time with Feuilly has paid off.” This still did not beat the time he had somehow managed to steal a policeman’s pistol.

“You never know it might turn out that Marius is the most vicious of us all.” Combeferre said with a grin.

“Yes well, he said that Eponine was going to find her. Do you want me to go with him because Enjolras is never going to let himself be dragged out of a meeting just to see the love of his life.” Courfeyrac said knowing that Enjolras placed the revolution above his own life and happiness.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that myself, when their eyes met it seemed like nothing else mattered only him.” Though Combeferre did not voice his agreement with Courfeyrac he was well aware, that once Enjolras had the meeting going in full force there was very little that could distract Enjolras.

“It’s not nice to slip me alcohol and lie to me.”

“I haven’t given you any, like you need me to give you any anyway.” Combeferre gave a pointed glance to the glass in front of Courfeyrac. “But I think you should go if for nothing else Marius will never remember that he should speak to someone else but the love of his life.”

“We can always hope that Eponine gets back after the meeting is over.” Courfeyrac grinned before looking at Combeferre and bursting out into giggles.

“And Bossuet will have nothing but good luck for a day. You know our luck when it comes to romantic relationships.”

“I have nothing but good luck thank you. Men and women are happy enough to praise my skills.”

“That is more then I even wanted or needed to know. And I said romantic.” Combeferre resisted the urge to let his head fall against the table

“Jehan praised me as well.” Courfeyrac smirked picking up his glass and tipping it slightly towards Combeferre enjoying the blush on his face.

“Must you go on like this?”

“Yes. But look there” he nodded with his head seeing Eponine standing outside the café unaware that the person she was waiting for was already inside. “Well at least it’s before the meeting. I’ll go know and send Eponine in in a bit I want to see what she knows about this family.”

“Good luck you know what to do if they aren’t what we hope.” Combeferre shared a grim look with Courfeyrac

“Thanks, you really do talk of breaking their hearts so easily.” Knowing that his friends were still naïve to romance and wanting to do anything to protect them from being destroyed even if that meant breaking their hearts.

“I really don’t understand romantic people.”

“That’s why we have to stand together in solidarity.”

“Who do I have to stand against you and your _fondness_ for people?” Disdain was dripping from his lips. Knowing that Courfeyrac would never take it as a slight against his sexuality, that they had talked this over, that Courfeyrac could talk all he wanted about his adventures as long as he was okay with Combeferre making it clear that he personally disliked it but didn't mind talking about it.

“I don’t think Enjolras will have changed his mind about _fondness_ even if he is in love you do remember his face when I told him what that lady wanted him for.” Courfeyrac smiled the memory.

“You know I now have to present a meeting with him with that look at the front of my mind.”

“I never said I was a good person.” Courfeyrac smiled as he grabbed his things, staring at his half-filled glass with a grimace before downing it.

* * *

 

“So mademoiselle, I hear you've been looking for someone.” Courfeyrac smiled at Eponine as he bundled down the steps of the café.

“Indeed I have monsieur, did Marius send you down?” Eponine smiled back knowing Courfeyrac was Marius roommate, but still reaching behind her to palm her knife.

“Not yet, I wanted to see what you know about this family?” Cocking his head and widening his eyes trying to appear as innocent as can be.

“Well that will cost you.”  She smiled as sharp and as hard as the knife she was twirling.

“Marius said you didn’t want his money.”

“Yeah his, yours I have no problem taking, now money monsieur or I go up those steps, now.”

Knowing that she would go up there without hesitation he pulled out his purse placing several coins in her hand until she closed her fist.

“They’re known as the Fauchelevent family, Jean and his two kids Cosette and Grantaire.” There was something about Cosette that was achingly familiar to her if only she could remember where she knew her from. “They seem to be doing whatever it takes to stay unnoticed by the police judging by this afternoon’s events. Well known around for their charity and kindness. Is that all you wanted to know?”

“That depends what else do you know?” Courfeyrac’s voice was carefully neutral.

“Not a lot they really do seem to care about others, Cosette makes it clear to their neighbours that she doesn't have a mother what with her clothing choice and her make-up, putting it on her little brother as well, shameful.” Eponine’s voice twisted at this, for the life she used to have, and what the gossiping old ladies would say about her if she walked down their street, if all she had to worry about was what types of clothes she had to wear. Rather than worrying about choosing between freezing or eating.

“And the boy?” Courfeyrac pressed.

Opening her hand again, she had already placed the coins inside her purse; she waited for Courfeyrac to place several more coins into it.

“Shy, I think, doesn't talk to a lot of people outside his family; he seems to be a good enough painter though.” One of his paintings could keep her warm and fed for over a week. “If you’re wondering he appears to like other men. He might not be your type though. Their father seems to be really overprotective. Not to mention they do not leave their house at night”

“You know all this how exactly?” Opening up his purse again before her hand could shoot up.

“You know me so well. Montparnasse has been casing that street for weeks. He planning on hitting a house further up from theirs though after this morning they might be the one’s hit. If that’s all?”

“Yep, you’re taking Marius to see her right?” Waiting for her to nod he continued. “I'm coming to.”

“What is it about this family?” She didn't care to wait for an answer before pushing past him. It took what felt like several long heartbeats for her to re-emerge outside the café Marius on her heels.

“This way.” She stormed ahead not wanting Courfeyrac to see her face as she took Marius to see the love of his life, she didn’t want him to know that her heart was breaking.

Following behind them Courfeyrac saw Gavroche running up to him. Knowing that Gavroche had something important to tell him, but knowing that if he paused for a moment that Eponine would leave him behind. He grabbed Gavroche by the waist easily lifting the child up.

“I have to follow them for the moment can you tell Combeferre or Enjolras what you were going to tell me?”

Gavroche looked him in the eye a little hurt that Courfeyrac had to place something else in front of him and the news he was carrying but unsurprised he didn't know what news it was he was carrying. If he was right about what was going to happen next he wanted Courfeyrac to stay away for a bit, Enjolras might be distracted enough to give him a gun or two without Courfeyrac there to stop him. He knew Enjolras was looking for a sign and he might have just found it. “Sure you’re not gonna like it though.” Squirming out of Courfeyrac’s hold he dropped down and continued towards the café. If general Lemarc’s death wasn't enough to start the revolution nothing would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is probably be the last chapter I post for a while, I have exams in 10 days and haven't started revising yet. Please tell me what you think, what you think I did wrong.  
> Have a good new year.


End file.
